Un reencuentro esperado
by ulquihime49
Summary: Orihime va caminando al aeropuerto para encontrarse con Ulquiorra , al cual hace dos años que no ve . Cuando lo lean les propongo que me escriban en una review que sentimiento les ha hecho sentir , ya que este es un One-shot en el cual hay que plasmar cierto sentimiento y participa en el reto :"Sentimientos" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms . No hagan trampa. Pesimo summary


_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mis historias ¡GRACIAS!**_

 _ **las comillas son diálogos**_

 _ **Es un ooc y AU**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Este fic participa del fandom "Bleach" en el Reto : "Sentimientos" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms**_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **Un reeencuentro esperado  
**_

 ** _"Porque sin buscarte te ando encontrando en todos lados , principalmente cuando cierro los ojos"  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles sin gente de Karakura, sumida en mis pensamientos mientras mis pasos me conducían donde me encontraría con mi dulce caballero de armadura verde.

Mi pelo se movía grácilmente de izquierda a derecha , siguiendo un compás dereminado por la brisa que arrasaba con las hojas de los árboles , haciendolas caer estrpitosamente mientras con ello se hacía una sinfonía que llegaba a mis oidos suave y melodiosamente.

 _Iba pensativa; hacía dos años que no le veía. Sabía que posiblemente hubiera cambiado , que tal vez ya no sintiera nada por mí , que a lo peor se había enamorado de alguien más o que muy a mi pesar tal vez nada volviera a ser igual... Pero nada podía cambiar cuando se trataba de él._

 _Aún recuerdo cada una de las palabras de amor que me dedicaba , cada caricia recibida , cada una de esas miradas que me hipnotizaban , cada momento en que nuestras miradas se conectaban y los impulsos eléctricos que esto me enviaba recorriendo mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies._

 _Recuerdo cada una de las caricias cuando nos quedábamos hasta las tanatas tumbados en los bordes con hierba del río de Karakura., entrelazando nuestras manos y besándonos mientras como único testigo teníamos la Luna._

 _Recuerdo cada vez que las palabras nos sobraban porque con una caricia todo lo demás dejaba de hecharse en falta._

 _Apreté contra mí aquel bolso de cuero marrón que él me regalo en nuestro último cumpleaños juntos como si de un tranquilizante se tratara , y avancé todo lo rápido que pude hacia el aeropuerto ._

 _Sentí cómo mis constantes aumentaban conforme la sombra de ese imponente edificio se cernía sobre mí._

 _Esperé frente a la puerta de embarque número cuatro a su llegada y entonces recordé sus palabras , aquellas que funcionaron como salvavidas en las tormentas que amenazaban con destruir mi idílica vida:_

 ** _"Volveré y cuando lo haga quiero ser a tí a la primera que vea"_**

 _Esas fueron sus palbras , fueron esas las que recitó mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas con la noticia de que le habían concedido una beza y se marchaba a Holanda._

 _Aún recuerdo como tras pronunciar esas palabras él me acarició el pelo intentando con ello decirme **"Todo va a estar bien"** Pero no lo estaba._

 _En aquel entonces mi corazón sangraba por su partida y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue abalanzarme sobre el , tirándolo sobre la hierba del parque en el que habíamos quedado._

 _Me relajé sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazon mientras que el intentaba reconfortarme besandome la frente y haciendo más fuerte nuestro abrazo_

 _Aún recuerdo las pesadillas que ese momento ha generado mientras que yo ajena a todo lo que pasaría minutos después dormí , dormía plácidamente hasta que se me presentaba un Ulquiorra con el cual no me podía comunicar y por mucho que corriera nunca lo alcanzaba , y justo cuando parecia que lo conseguía su figura se desvanecía entre mis dedos... Y al día siguiente me volvía a dormir esperando esta vez soñar con que me decía " Ya no me volveré a ir"_

 _-Estimados clientes , el vuelo 779 acaba de aterrizar .Porfavor dirijanse a la sala de llegadas para...- Dejé de escuchar en el instante en que ví que la sala en la que yo estaba era la de embarques **"Oh no..."**_

 _Con el corazón a punto de salirseme del pecho corrí hacia la sala donde se suponí me encontraria con Ulquiorra . No me importtaba nada excepto que lo primero que viera al llegar fuera mi cara ._

 _Corrí por los pasillos esquivando abuelitos , mujeres , hombres , animales y hasta carritos de bebe y maletas. No escuchaba ninguna de las llamdas de advertencia de los viandantes , y tampoco al guarda de seguridad persiguiéndome y gritando " Niña por los pasillos no se corre". Porque en mi mente retumbabn una y otra vez esas palabras **" Orihime a la primera que quiero ver es a tí".**_

 _Sabía que más veces de las que quería lo había fallado y que otras muchas veces de muchos apuros fue el quien me había sacado . Pero no le importaba , daba igual lo que hiciera , y aunque muchas veces llegué a pensar que nunca me perdonaría el siempre lo hacía y me repetía las mismas palabras que me dijo cuando me pidió salir._

 ** _"Mujer , no espero nada ; no espero que cambies tu forma de ser , ni que dejes de ser tan torpe y distraida. Porque así te quiero , y por eso , porque te quiero tal y como eres no me importa que sea lo que pase mientras tú seas quien permanezca a mi lado "_**

 _Esaspalabras me dieron fuerza y corrí , corrí más rápido , corrí hasta que tropecé , pero me levanté porque sabía que desde el suelo no me vería._

 _Porfin llegué a la salita y entonces lo ví , acababa de llegar " Por fin"_

 _Iba con unas gafas de Sol de pasta blanca y cristales verdes azulados, unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta gris desgastada._

 _Aún no me veía por lo que alcé la mano , pero entonces un grupo de chicas comenzó a gritar al verle , temí que llamaran su atención por lo corrí justo a tiempo antes de que un guarda de seguriadad me apresase , y empujé a todo el que se puso entre Ulquiorra y yo , porque esta vez tenía que cumplirlo , esta vez tenía que verve a mí . Así que aferrandome a un hilo de esperanza grité , grité su nombre como si no fuera a haber un mañana , como si de ese grito mi vida dependiese..._

 _-¡Ulquiorra! - Grité a todo pulmos sintiendo como mi garganta se desgarraba de dolor . La gente se giró espantada , mirándome como si hubieran visto un fenómeno ._

 _Entonces todos quedaron en silencio , y el guarda de seguridad se quedó en una esquina esparando a ver lo que pasaba . Ulquiorra se giró hacia donde yo estaba y subió las gafas hasta defarlas sujetas detrás de su oreja encima de su cabello azabache. **"Por fin me vio"** _

_Ví como sus labios se curavaban en una especie de sonrisa y cómo murmuraba un **" Eres increible Mujer"** Corrí hacia él y poniéndome de puntillas pasé mis manos por su cuello pegándolo a mi y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro._

 _-Te he hechado de monos Ulquiorra...-Sabía que él no reespondería y que las muestras de afecto en público tampoco le gustaban , pero cuando correspondió mi abrazo me dí cuenta de que por esta vez haría una excepción_

 _-Veo que te tomante enserio nuestra promesa - Hinflé los mofletes con desaprobación ¿Cuando no me tomaba yo algo enserio? -Como siempre ,me sorprendes Mujer- Enredó sus largos dedos en mi pelo peinándolo cómo antes siempre hacía_

 _Alcé la cabeza y sonreí pícaramente:_

 _-Y eso que aún no has visto nada - Lo cogí de su camiseta y le besé .Mantube los ojos abiertos hasta el último instante y fue cuando ví la sospresa tatuada en su cara.  
_

 _El contacto al pricipio fue dulce y delicado , pero en cuando Ulquiorra entró en acción se volvió en uno lleno de pasión y necesidad._

 _Escuché a la gente aplaudiendo , otros silvándonos y otros que simplemente lo grababan con sus cámaras o tomaban fotos de nuestras caras._

 _Sentí cómo nuestras leguas se entrelazaban comenzando así nuestro baile privado . Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, sus labios saboreaban los mio , susdientes los mordían y su legua los lamí í cada caricia como si del mejor unguento se tratara haciendo así que mi piel hasta ahora árida y necesitada se regenerara con cada caricia que él me regalaba._

 _La respiración me falto y abrí los ojos contemplando así sus tupidas pestañas y surostro relajado. Ví como el abría los ojos y cortábamos el beso._

 _-Yo también te he hechado de menos Mujer-Acarició mi mejilla y me susurró al oido **"Te amo Orihime Inoue"** Me sonrojé al instante , pocas veces pronunciaba mi nombre y hasta ahora ninguna vez lo había dicho completo._

 _Me cogió de la mano y la metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo , miró al frente y comenzamos a caminar hasta casa mientras yo le contaba miles de historias sobre todo lo que había cambiado estos dos años y él las escuchaba con una expresión tierna adornando su incorruptible rostro..._

 _Llegamos a nustro apartamento , metí la llave en la cerradura y ésta se abrió , dejé que Ulquiorra pasara para que pudiera colocar la maleta , y en tonces cuando entré a casa y me giré ppara verle algo había cambiado ...Sus ojos , tenían un brillo especial, esos dos pozos verdes me guiaban para seguirlos en la oscuridad y volver a probar la manzana del pecado...Sus labios._

 _Pero no pude hacer nada , él se me adelantó y me besó posando sus dos manos en mis mejilas , acariciandolas y sabóreando mis labios como si del manjar más suculento se tratara . Cerré los ojos y entonces sus manos se aprtaron de mi cara y se dirigieron a mis caderas .Abrí los ojos alarmada y un segundo después mis pies ya no tocaban el sielo , me agarré a el entrelazando las piernas por su espalda y sonreí en el beso ._

 _Puse mis brazos en su nuca y le acaricié el pelo intensificando más el beso . Necsitaba más , necesitaba recuperar todas esas veces en las que anhelé sus labios y el no estaba para prestármelos._

 _Comenzamos a girar y nos apartamos del beso. Cerré los ojos sintiéndo cómo todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas , y reí . Reí por el mero hecho de que había pensado demasiado en nuetsros porsibles reencuentros y ninguno se pareció en nada a lo que estaba viviendo. Esto parecía un sueño , un sueño del que no quería despertar._

 _Sentí cómo caía sobre algo mullido ; el sofá . Abrí los ojos y encima mío , soportando su peso en los codos ,estaba Ulquiorra .Su pelo negro tizón caía despeinado a los lados de mi cara haciendo de ésto una muralla que nos separaba del resto del mundo ._

 _Sus ojos brillaban contantemente variando en diversos tonos de verdes , pero daba igual cuales fueran , yo estaba hechizada por esos ojos. Acerqué mi mano a los lados de su cara y lo acerqué a mí , besándonos lentamente , suave , disfrutando del néctar que el otro nos brindaba ._

 _Él me devolvió el beso , comenzando así nuestro baile privado... Porque yo lo había necesitado , porque él me había necesitado , porque nosotros nos amábamos , pero sobretodo porque sus besos eran lo único capaz de apagar ese fuego que me abrasaba por dentro , que me cotaba la respiración y me dejaba sin aliento..._

 ** _"Necesito sudarte como se suda un día de verano , como el abrigo que llega a agobiarte cuando no consigues desabrocharlo"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **Bueno este es el segundo one-shot, sé que es más corto que el anteriores pero espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

 **Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


End file.
